Se Mi Pareja de Baile
by Anniih
Summary: Fiesta de Graduación, se necesita ir acompañado, en pareja. Arthur quiere invitar a Emily ser su pareja de baile, pero no puede, los nervios lo comen tanto que lo hacen desmayarse frente a ella. Sus amigos, Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, le ayudaran a invitarla, pero al demorarse tanto...se le adelantaron. Emily ya tiene pareja de baile. ¿Qué hará Arthur? *UKxNyoUSA; UA*
1. Chapter 1

•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.**  
****•****Advertencia: **Two-shot. Juego de tiempos. NyoUSA, otras Nyos. Universo Alterno. ¡Fin de año Escolar! Muy…cursi y bobo xD  
**•****Pareja Principal: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily. _Lituania + NyoUsa.__  
_**•****Parejas Secundarias:** EspañaxNyoRomano/AntonioxChiara, AlemaniaxNyoItalia/LudwigxDacia, Franciax?, _Prusia + Hungría._

* * *

**Se Mi Pareja de Baile**

**.**

El director de la escuela había pensado en la idea propuesta por los docentes, que no solos los del último año tuvieran su fiesta de graduación, también que se invitaran a los del penúltimo año, para que puedan sentirse asombrados y maravillados con lo que les vendrá a ellos en un año más. La idea era buena, sin embargo… ¿qué hay con las parejas? La tradición es ir al baile con pareja. Eso se mantiene. En el último y penúltimo año pueden traer a sus parejas, no importa quien sea, cabe la posibilidad de alguien de la misma clase o de otra, o de un año menor, incluso la abuela si el alumno se encuentra indeciso y deprimido al ser rechazado por todos.

Esa idea, fue fantástica para los adolescentes de todas las clases, felices en festejar en grande.

Desde ese preciso momento comenzaron a buscar sus parejas de baile. Muy ilusionados con los populares, recibiendo un no como respuesta. Obviamente los populares irían con los de su especie, no con un cualquiera, nerd, idiota, infantil, poco apreciado, pervertido como Francis, quien por milagro una chica de una clase menor le dijo que sí. Ni siquiera la conocía, pero era bonita. Se sentía feliz, no paraba de sonreír más aun al pedirle su Facebook. Arthur le tenía envidia. ¿Por qué? ¡Por que no tiene una pareja! Solo la tiene en mente, ideada para solo para él, imaginando bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado, tomando las delicadas manos de Emily Jones del penúltimo año, perteneciente al club de beisbol femenino, al fin declarándose, pero…quizás una espada perversa atreviese su corazón, hiriéndolo por el rechazo.

Le gusta Emily. Pocas veces han entablado una conversación, un miserable intercambio de palabras si no fuera por Govert al tener su hermana menor Emma como compañera de Emily.

Y con la única persona que desea ir al baile, es con ella. No quiere otra persona, no quiere a otra chica. Es su única y última oportunidad en su vida para decirle lo que siente, después no volverá a verla. No importa si es rechazado.

― ¡¿Y si me rechaza, Francis?! ―claro que no le importa…le importa demasiado lo que le vaya decir la rubia de orbes azules― ¡¿Si me dice que no quiere ser mi pareja de baile, que ya la invitaron?! ¡¿Si le soy repugnante?! ¡No podré ir a la fiesta de graduación, no quiero llevar a mi abuela, _bloody hell_!

― ¡Primero cálmate, Arthur! ―se levanta del césped, agarrando los hombros del desesperado para dejarlo donde estaba antes, sentado como todos en el patio de la escuela― No te va a rechazar, te doy mi palabra.

Arthur pestañea con el ceño fruncido, no convencido con las palabras de su mejor amigo-rival, quien mantiene su posición en sostenerle sus hombros en vista de Antonio y Gilbert.

―Parece una escena gay. ―menciona el albino dando un mordisco a su manzana.

El rubio de cejas gruesas reacciona alejando las manos de su compañero. No está interesado en cambiar su orientación sexual, menos con Francis. Ni Francis menos, aunque le haga bromas homosexuales. Bueno, los mejores amigos siempre crean y tienen sus momentos homosexuales. En verdad, aquellos momentos son mutuos.

Entonces Francis le vuelve a decir que Emily no lo rechazará. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

―Enserio Francis, ¿cómo me encuentras físicamente? ―Kirkland desea matarse por preguntarle tan descabellada pregunta, aturdiendo al castaño y al albino.

¿En verdad quiere su respuesta sincera? Uhm… Francis le mira de arriba abajo con sus ojos expertos, tiene en mente dos carreras luego de salir de la escuela: estilismo o cocinero gourmet, siguiendo concentrado en cada detalle del inglés.

Nada mal. Le gusta.

Arthur entrecierra la mirada. Es enserio.

Bien.

―Si fuera una chica, viendo tu actitud, correría espantada. ―es lo más sincero tratando de no ser agresivo.

Arthur quiere desaparecer, está perdido ante la estadounidense, todo se perdió.

No es así. Gilbert se acerca dándole palmaditas en la espalda, con entusiasmo. Debe seguir, aun queda tiempo, una semana, pero queda tiempo.

Debió haberse declarado antes, mucho antes, no estaría pasando por este problema del baile, sobre todo al haber tenido tantas oportunidades, tantos momentos indicados para declararse. ¿Y qué pasaba? Arthur se ponía nervioso y sonrojado, parecía un idiota y un hámster con problemas cardiacos, sin poder hablar, aburriendo a la pobre chica. Es tímido con ella.

Kirkland quiere matar a Antonio por decir todo eso. ¡Pero es la verdad! Excusa. También quiere ser sincero y ayudar, a pesar de no ser su gran amigo. Gilbert le da la razón en perder las millones de oportunidades, debió hacerlo como él al pedirle a Elizaveta ser su pareja de baile. ¿Bromea? Es imposible que la húngara le haya aceptado.

Sonríe. Principiantes, el grandioso maestro les explicará el secreto ante las chicas. Arthur alza una ceja, pensando que lo que hizo fue una tontería.

―Fue muy sencillo ―comienza el germano―. Todos los días le pedí a Eli ser mi pareja de baile, diciéndome que no. El grandioso yo siguió sin decaer ante sus retundas negaciones y patadas mortales. Todos los días le preguntaba hasta cansarla. La irrité un poco, pero funcionó. Keseseseseseseses.

―…

Los tres silencian, no opinan.

―Ese es el secreto con las chicas. Insistir hasta cansarlas, dándose cuenta que la única manera de detener a uno, es aceptando. Soy un genio grandioso. ―jura ante esto que Einstein es pequeño a su lado.

―No entiendes el concepto de la sensibilidad con las mujeres, ¿verdad? ―dice el británico, confirmando por enésima vez conociendo a Gilbert, que es un idiota. Éste se desentiende.

―Como sea ―pronuncia el francés hacia el aproblemado―, hoy le vas a pedir a Emily ser tu pareja.

― ¿Qué? ―se bloquea.

―Nosotros te apoyaremos. ―confirma el español, empuñando las manos a la altura de su cuello, para el ataque "Sé mi paraje de baile"

― ¡Así es! ―luego sigue Gilbert, uniéndose. Los tres se unen dando su apoyo de amistad a Arthur, quien se siente extraño e incómodo. Francis siente lo mismo.

―Siento que nos estamos comportando como niñas. ―lo único que les faltaba son las revistas de los artistas de moda, conversar y gritar por Justin Bieber.

**(…)**

Arthur se encuentra nervioso esperando detrás de una pared que da con el pasillo de los casilleros de la escuela, siendo acompañado por sus tres grandes, muy grandes amigos. Amigos como esos, para qué tener enemigos.

Esperan que pase Emily. Siempre va buscar sus pertenencias en el casillero para la próxima clase. Conocen su rutina. Parecen espías, y al inglés le da miedo esa actitud.

Se asoman a mirar…

― ¡Ahí viene! ―Antonio grita en susurro. Francis lo hace silenciar― Perdón.

―Bien _mon ami_, ahora respira profundo ―le dice al británico, enseñándole calmar los impulsos y el descontrol de perderse ante la mirada azulina de la americana―. Tú puedes, ve por ella, galán.

―Yo puedo ―repite confiado sin tomar atención a su tensión―. Soy Arthur Kirkland, soy inglés, soy inglés, soy inglés…los ingleses son románticos… ―y así va hablando consigo mismo, alejándose de los demás en caminar hacia Emily.

― ¿Crees que lo logre? ―cuestiona Beilschmidt mirando al hispano.

―Se me perdió la fe.

Mientras tanto con Arthur, la figura de la rubia se mantiene ordenando el casillero, haciéndose más cerca a sus verdes ilusionados. Cada avance con sus piernas, hace su corazón latir con fuerza.

Traga.

Se detiene frente a ella, intentando no perder la fuerza de la confianza y la personalidad en pedirle ser su pareja de baile.

La joven Jones se percata de su visita, juntando la puerta del casillero para verlo mejor y no ser descortés.

―Hola Arthur. ―surca los labios… ¡Se ve tan linda, demonios!

―Ho-Hola. ―se da cuenta de su saludo estúpido. Ya debe pensar lo tonto que es, sobre todo al no decir nada más.

La rubia mira a los lados. ¿Qué le debe decir?

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―accede a despertarlo, no obstante el muchacho se está perdiendo en la tonalidad de sus dos par de luceros causando sensaciones enamoradizas en su interior, sintiendo los pómulos calentarse al tenerla tan cerca, y esa maldita timidez que no le deja hablar le va ganando con supremacía.

Vamos Arthur, puedes intentarlo, no importa que sea tartamudeando, ¡pero se lo tienes que pedir!

_¡__Tú puedes, Arthur!_, gritan mentalmente Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, asomados, viendo la espalda tiesa de su amigo.

―Te-Te-Te gu-gu-gusta-ta-ta… ―le complica. Su corazón late más y más, puede llegar a su garganta de esta manera. No se está sintiendo bien, para nada. El calor sigue subiendo. Sus sentidos se van perdiendo, esas malditas y condenadas mariposas en su estómago desordenándolo completamente.

No puede.

Es demasiado. Todos sus sentidos llegan al límite hasta escapar humo por su cabeza, donde su rostro es un tomate, que Antonio podría confundir.

Y se desmaya.

― ¡Dios, Arthur! ―Emily se espanta agachándose en ayudarlo, enseguida siendo interrumpida gracias a Francis y Gilbert, quienes toman el cuerpo del desmayado.

―Tranquila, le sucede a menudo, jajajaja… ―esfuerza una risa para no preocuparla, llevando a Arthur de la cabeza, mientras Gilbert lo toma de las piernas.

―Sufre de…de…desmayifargarforis. ―aporta Gilbert recibiendo la mirada confusa de Bonnefoy. ¿Qué cosa era esa enfermedad? Y justamente Emily pregunta sobre la rara enfermedad que no conocía ni por televisión, ni en clases de biología.

― ¿Desmayis…qué?

―La desmayifargoforis ―continua Francis, actuando muy bien―, ha estado de moda esa enfermedad.

―Le dijimos que se tomara los medicamentos ―niega con la cabeza lo testarudo que es Arthur con sus medicamentos supuestamente, ya sin saber que más agregar, reaccionando en estar dejando en ridículo al inglés―. Em… ¡Lo llevaremos a la enfermería para darle los medicamentos! ¡Cuídate!

Se esfuman a toda velocidad con Antonio guiándoles el camino a la enfermería. Dejan a Arthur sobre la camilla recibiendo las palabras de la joven enfermera de la escuela, solo fue un simple desmayo al tener todas las emociones conectadas en un solo punto, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco. Con ese exceso, su cuerpo no pudo resistir y se desmayó.

Comprenden. Bueno, Arthur tendrá que quedar unas buenas horas en la enfermería, vienen las clases y no pueden perderlas.

Luego de treinta minutos, Kirkland va despertando con molestia de la luz y por el dolor de cabeza. Abrir y cerrar los parpados varias veces le ayuda a mantenerse despierto, mascullando en silencio, preguntándose que le pasó para llegar a la camilla de la enfermería.

La enfermera le hace recordar que se desmayó sin decir frente a Emily. Y lo trajeron sus amigos quienes se fueron a clases.

Gracias, que gran amigos son…por lo menos debió uno quedarse si le interesaba su salud. Vale soñar.

Suspira cansado sin saber que hacer, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a la estadounidense, más ahora que sufrió un accidente bochornoso frente a ella.

¡Se quiere morir!

La rubia ño puede encontrar patético ahora…

―Vino una chica llamada…Emily, preguntó por ti. ―informa la joven enfermera llevando un dedo bajo sus labios, intentando hacer memoria de la visita rubia, que no pudo dejar entrar, ya que el paciente necesitaba reposo.

Oh Dios mío… ¡entonces en este mundo nada está perdido! ¡Emily se preocupó por él!

―Le dije que solo fue un desmayo y que necesitabas descansar ―sigue emocionando de ilusiones no perdidas del inglés―. Veo que ya te sientes mejor, puedes retirarte, pero ve con cuidado. ―le da las últimas instrucciones despertándolo.

Arthur tenía la mirada perdida en sus sueños, imaginar la reacción de la menor correr a verlo a la enfermería. Debió pasar un susto, que de seguro esos idiotas no fueron capaces de explicarle lo de su repentino desmayo. Apuesta que le dijeron algo estúpido y vergonzoso.

No esperaba más de ellos tres.

Al terminar las clases, no pudo volver a ver a Emily. Por ninguna parte la veía, por ningún pasillo ni en su casillero. No quería tratar de nuevo en pedirle ser su pareja de baile, solo quería verla y decirle que no se preocupara, que ya estaba bien, recuperado.

Se sintió un poco triste, sus hombros decayeron siendo empujado por el albino y por el rubio. El hispano se marchó antes, vivía a una cuadra de la escuela.

―Bien ―Francis carga su bolso acomodándolo en su hombro―, solo hay una semana para que se confirmen los que irán al baile. Y mañana Arthur, lo vas hacer _ou oui__._ No habrá más oportunidades.

El muchacho de cejas gruesas continúa caminando, mirando de reojo al que habló, no convencido en volver preguntarle correctamente a Emily, sin equivocarse. ¿Qué caso tiene? Si lo hace, se desmayará, no puede controlarse. Ella le succiona hasta el alma.

Francis lo quiere hacer entender que si sigue actuando como niñito de primaria enamorado, no conseguirá nada, la perderá para siempre, y con el tiempo no se puede jugar para retrocederlo. De acuerdo, todo el mundo se coloca nervioso frente a la persona que le gusta, pero no se exagera en la perdida de la conciencia.

No hay caso.

Es turno de Gilbert abrazándolo sin cariño por el cuello, de esos abrazos "¿Somos amigos o no somos amigos?".

―El grandioso yo te dirá un truco para no sentirte nervioso frente a Jones ―hay va con sus datos secretos que no todos lo pueden saber de su boca, solo los cercanos. Ayudará a Arthur―. Come un poco de chocolate antes de hablarle, te sentirás bien.

― ¿Chocolate? ―pregunta el británico, sintiendo que es una broma.

―Claro ―Francis exclama emocionado haciendo girar el rostro del anterior―, el chocolate es excelente para las emociones. Eso puede servir.

―Pero…

―Nada de pero ―le corta el germano alejándose del él, con mirada seria―. ¿Lo harás o no? O bailarás con tu abuelita.

A Arthur le da un escalofrío a la mención de su abuelita. No es que la odiara, la adora con todo su ser, mas jamás la llevaría a un baile de adolescentes graduados de la escuela. Y él desea estar con Emily, no con su abuelita que la ve prácticamente todos los años.

Entonces decide hacerlo una vez más. Mañana por fin le pedirá la mano para ir al baile. Suena a matrimonio…

―Excelente, el grandioso yo se encargará de traerte el chocolate. ―se ponen de acuerdo, llegando al final del camino. Se deben separar a seguir los propios a sus hogares. Se despiden y se marchan.

Ojalá mañana resulte, o acabaría colgándose de un séptimo piso.

Ese chocolate le tiene que ser útil, maldita sea.

**(…)**

Durante el receso le comentó a Antonio, a Gilbert y a Francis que no pudo dormir bien, los nervios lo comían pensando y adelantándose a los hechos al pedirle a Emily su anhelada petición. Le dolía el cuello por la maldita almohada, que no ayudaba en nada para conciliar el sueño. Se movía para todas partes, respiraba agitado sin estar cerca de la menor de orbes azules con su sonrisa inquieta, sin dejar de recordar que estuvo preocupada por él al desmayarse. Era una divina señal de estar juntos, estaba seguro de eso, incluso el chocolate era una buena señal. ¡Dios existe! Por favor Dios, dígale a Cupido hacer un buen trabajo esta vez y que no le arruine en darle los traicioneros nervios, que por él los haría desaparecer por arte de magia.

No queda nada para una semana, tiene todos estos días para armarse de valor y preguntarle a Emily, pero no quiere dejar escapar más días. Será hoy, cruzando por su mente la estúpida idea de que a lo mejor ya encontró con quien ir al baile.

Ríe suave. Es una tontería.

Escucha a Antonio levantarse del cesped, animándolo en apurarse antes de que termine el receso. Es momento de exhalar e ir al casillero de la norteamericana.

Al llegar, Gilbert le da varios pedazos de chocolate, mientras éste los escucha conversar, escondidos como ayer, esperando esa personita especial.

―Si no resulta, tendrás que buscarte otra chica. ―dice sincero el germano, en donde el inglés no quiere pensar en ello, gracias.

―No seas así. _Mon ami_ está enamorado ―el galo le da palmitas en le hombro del nombrado, quien no deja de disfrutar del chocolate. Es muy delicioso, jamás creyó que el albino hablara enserio―. Que lindo es el primero amor de la escuela. ―suspira romántico junto con el español. Beilschmidt se aterra. ¡Son patéticos!

―Estar enamorado es lindo, sobre todo de mi querida Chiara, aww~. ―a Antonio ya lo rodean los corazones.

Entonces, quiere decir que Antonio consiguió ser pareja de Chiara, la italiana sureña. Debió haberlo pedido con armadura medieval contra golpes y patadas.

―No en realidad ―responde forzando una sonrisa. No quería decírselo a sus amigos por pudor y por tonto―. Hubo una confusión y terminé con Dacia como pareja. ―se alegra, de alguna manera.

No habla enserio. ¿Qué clase de confusión? ¿Acaso se equivocó de gemela? ¡Estúpido Antonio, se suponía que era con la mayor, no con la menor! ¡Idiota!

―Pero no se preocupen ―explica―, Ludwig y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en cambiarnos las gemelas en el baile. Genial, ¿no?

―Genialmente idiota. ―opina Arthur. Va por el último pedazo de chocolate.

―Con razón West se quejaba tanto, no era por Dacia, era por Chiara. ―ahora lo comprende cuando su hermano menor reclamaba sobre una chica odiosa, donde hubo una confusión.

―Entre ellas no hay muchas diferencias ―agrega Bonnefoy, sintiendo escalofríos al solo nombrar a las hermanas italianas―. La otra vez casi me matan. ―quien no intentaría matarlo, es obvio ante las observaciones de los tres.

Arthur termina con el chocolate, se siente muy bien. Relaja los hombros, Francis lo prepara ahí mismo dándole masajes como si fuera a luchar o estar un campeonato de boxeo profesional. Bueno, es algo parecido, va luchar contra viento y marea, contra sus nervios y mariposas en el estómago, para preguntarle la bendita pregunta del año.

Allá yace la joven, abriendo su casillero.

_Go! Arthur, go!_

Sus amigos lo apoyan incondicionalmente, gritando en susurros palabras de aliento.

Y ahí va Kirkland, impuesto al servicio de la doncella de su corazón, caminando sin aparentar estar acelerado ni entusiasmado.

Al estar frente a ella, ésta enseguida le pregunta si se encuentra bien, si el desmayo no le causó ningún daño. Todo está perfectamente bien, solo es cuestión de mirarlo y fijarse en sus facciones, en su personalidad cordial y tan caballerosa ante una dama.

_Bloody hell,_ debió traer una rosa. Odia sus ocurrencias tardías, no obstante no es lo principal de su misión. Tiene que preguntarle ahora o callará para siempre.

Tose y carraspea la garganta mostrando su semblante serio. No siente los nervios. Los tiene controlados sin hacerles traiciones.

Entreabre la boca, aspirando el aire…

―Hueles a chocolate. ―el olfato de Emily capta a la distancia el aroma de la golosina en el cuerpo de Arthur, puede ser una loción, ha estado de moda ese aroma, además que le encanta el chocolate.

―Ah, bueno es que ―suelta una risilla nerviosa, sonrojándose en argumentarle porque tiene ese aroma. ¡No te desvíes, Arhtur! Es cierto, tiene que regresar a la normalidad―… Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

―Claro, dime. ―pestañea haciendo un mohín, solo de esperar la curiosidad de la pregunta del mayor.

― ¿Te…? ―le dificulta al principio, resignándose en detenerse y ganarle a todas las sensaciones que colapsaran provocándole un desmayo otra vez. Se comió un chocolate, no sabe si es verdad lo de calmar los nervios, pero vamos al frente― ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

¡Al fin! ¡Aleluya!

_¡Lo hizo!_ Gritaron para sus dentro los tres mosqueteros de atrás, celebrando anticipado. Es que…al fin lo dijo, tantos días esperando este momento que parece un sueño difícil de creer viniendo de Arthur. Es maravilloso, tanto que Francis está apunto de llorar de la emoción, como si estuviera viendo el final de una telenovela, donde el amor siempre triunfa.

No puede esperar más al ver la cara llena de felicidad del británico, logrando su tan ansiado cometido de tener a la chica de sus sueños, aunque…no le pidió ser novios, solo ser pareja de baile… ¡Es exactamente lo mismo! Luego del baile, si se llevan bien y se conocen profundamente, habrá algo más allá. El _amour~__._

Tiene que preguntarle a Arthur como le fue. Obviamente todo resultó, ni se desmayó gracias al chocolate.

Vamos Arthur, ven aquí con tus amigos y cuéntales la gran noticia para ponerse de acuerdo en la hora de juntarse para ir todos juntos a la última fiesta antes de despedirse para siempre de la escuela.

― ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué sí? ―adelanta surcando los labios.

Pero…Arthur tiene la cabeza agachada, sin mirarlos. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Lo rechazó?

Él niega. No lo rechazó.

Entonces le dijo que sí.

Tampoco le dijo que sí.

¡¿Entonces que le dijo para ponerse tan deprimente?!

―Ella ―su voz disminuye sin tener energía―…ella ya tiene con quien ir al baile.

Es mentira. No es verdad… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Quién es ese imbécil que se le adelantó a su amigo-rival?!

―Toris.

Es una broma, una broma de pésimo gusto. ¿Cómo va ser Toris, por favor? Es solo un enclenque que solo tiene buena amistad con Emily y que… diablos.

¿Y cuándo fue que le pidió ser su pareja? Ayer, ¡justo ayer! Si Arthur no se hubiera desmayado, Tori ya estaría perdido, llorando en los pasillos de la escuela, ¡y no Arthur!

¿Qué van hacer ahora? ¿Qué va hacer Arthur? Invitar a su abuelita ni de broma. Tiene que ser Emily su pareja de baile, no importa si ya está con otro, tiene que serlo sí o sí.

Arthur maldice a Cupido. Es un bueno para nada.

...

* * *

**N/A: **Ouu, que mal por Arthur, se le adelantaron. ¿Podrá ir al baile con Emily? ¿Lo logrará o morirá en el intento? ¿Qué pasará con Toris? Este fic se me ocurrió al escribir el título, por aburrimiento. Entonces comencé a escribirlo bastante emocionada, me gusta como va, ya me queda poco para terminarlo. Solo son dos capis.

El próximo capitulo lo subo más tardar el viernes.

Y cuidado, la desmayifargarforis es peligrosa(?).

Y al fin escribí un UKxNyoUSA que no sea dramático. Extrañaba escribir de romance/comedia.

Saludos, nos vemos!

**Review's?**


	2. Chapter 2

**•****Pareja Principal: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily. _Lituania + NyoUsa._  
**•****Parejas Secundarias:** EspañaxNyoRomano/AntonioxChiara, AlemaniaxNyoItalia/LudwigxDacia, Franciax?, _Prusia + Hungría._

* * *

**Se Mi Pareja de Baile**

.

.

.

― ¡Tengo una idea! Pero se los diré al terminar las clases. ―Francis chasqueó los dedos al ocurrirse una excelente idea para que Arthur pueda estar con la americana.

Para eso deben esperar hasta la última hora, sin saber por qué no lo dice ahora. ¿Acaso es muy secreto? ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Raptar a Toris y que Arthur suplante su identidad? ¿Matar a Toris? ¿Enviar a Toris a otro país?

Nada de eso, es súper simple.

Reunidos afuera del establecimiento estudiantil, el francés les enseña el magnífico plan para que Arthur pueda estar al lado de la muchacha. Es el siguiente:

Francis preparará un almuerzo para Toris…

―Marica. ―interrumpe Gilbert.

― ¿Puedo continuar? Bien, entonces…

…le pondría laxantes potentes de esos que lo dejarán por lo menos un mes completo viviendo en el baño, con dolores horribles, sin poder dormir, sin poder pararse ni sentarse, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder…sobretodo ir a la fiesta de graduación del último año.

―Ya, ¿y cómo le darás el almuerzo, _frog_?

¿Acaso cree que no pensó en eso? Es sencillo. ¿Para que está Natasha, eh? Para entregárselo a Toris, es lógico que él no dudara del regalo de la hermana menor de Iván. A Toris le gusta Natasha, del último año.

Si es así… ¿Por qué diablos le pidió a **su **Emily ser su pareja? Kirkland se molesta. Celos.

―Quien sabe ―el de melena rubia y ondulada sube y baja los hombros sin tener idea, solo saca una conclusión―. A lo mejor Natasha lo rechazó y amenazó a Iván con ser su pareja de baile y aceptó. Y Toris no tuvo otra opción que buscar a alguna amiga cercana, Emily.

Esa es su conclusión, suena convincente y realista.

Antonio levanta la mano pidiendo la palabra. ¿Es necesario hacer eso?

― ¿Lo harás mañana? ―pregunta y recibe el sí― ¿Y dónde participa el jefe?

―Encárgate de que Toris se coma todo el almuerzo.

― ¡Entendido! ―se siente emocionado en que sea el día de mañana para empezar con el plan…

"_El almuerzo con laxantes mortales para que Toris viva un mes en el baño"_

A lo que Arthur modificó el nombre a…

"_Sacando a Toris del camino"_

Pobrecito Toris, no es su culpa, es culpa de Natasha quien lo rechazó. ¡Un poco de compasión, por favor!

Pero, a ninguno le importa ni le interesa. Solo se concentran en el plan, tiene que funcionar cien por ciento. El francés se esforzará en preparar el almuerzo, hacerlo parecer engañosamente armonioso, equilibrado, de buen aroma y sabor, yendo a sus paladares con la creencia que fue Natasha quien le cocinó.

Es tan tonto e ingenuo.

Cae bastante fácil ante la vista del español, sentando con los demás de su grupo cotidiano. Ninguno le quita la vista de encima, y eso que a Francis le fue complicado platicar con la bielorrusa, no sabía como hacerle entender que era por el amor de dos jóvenes, de su amigo con una chica de otra clase para el condenado baile que ha traído puros problemas, uno tras otro.

―Dije que no. ―negó por quinta vez, frunciendo el ceño. Se quería ir de la biblioteca. Únicamente vino a estudiar, no hacer vida social con alguien que no es su hermano mayor.

¿Por qué era tan complicada esta mujer? Tenía que existir un método para que le entregase el almuerzo al lituano. Entendía que no lo soportaba, mas le pedía un favor de la mejor manera posible.

Veamos, piensa.

Es cierto, no le mencionó la mejor parte de los laxantes, tal vez creía que le entregaría el almuerzo para desviarlo del camino, renunciar ir al baile con la estadounidense.

― ¿Si te digo que este apetitoso almuerzo tiene laxantes mortales?

―…Continúa.

Bingo.

Natasha aceptó la malvada oferta, tan tentadora en lastimar a Toris. Le daría el almuerzo, actuando ser interesada en él, solo por enviarlo al tocador por un mes entre dolores.

El castaño de cabello largo, dijo sí al instante, coloreando sus pómulos. Se sentía en el cielo por el regalo de su amor tortuoso, sentándose en la primera mesa del comedor de la escuela. Fue probando la delicia, la suavidad de cada vegetal. Las manos de Natasha eran sublimes. ¡Ojalá sea su esposa para degustar siempre sus preparaciones!

Lloraría por ella.

De esa forma, los cuatro amigos chocan las palmas por el triunfo de su plan. Solo faltan los resultados de los poderosos laxantes.

Disculpa Toris, pero esto es por amor, y en el amor todo vale. Una vez más, disculpa por los dolores que tendrás está noche sin parar por varios días, ni los medicamentos, ni las hierbas medicinales te ayudaran a combatirlos.

Y como se ideó en la cabeza francesa, se hace realidad la perdida del lituano en la escuela. Pues, del viernes comenzó a sentir dolores horribles en su estómago sin poder salir de casa, no lo dejaban, eran como si lo agarraran a quedarse sentado en el retrete. ¡Se quería morir! Ni su adorada madre no sabía que hacer con él. Solo acostarlo, dándole indicaciones a que se levantara solamente al baño.

Estando a martes, Emily ya sabe las malas noticas de su compañero de baile. Entristece por él, ya que no podrá ir a disfrutar de la fiesta de graduación. A ella no le afecta mucho, el próximo año será su turno.

Arthur, obviamente aprovechará las instancias de la vida en acercarse a la dueña de su corazoncito, utilizando su falsa condolencias hacia Toris. No quiere mentirle a Emily pero…el que pestañea pierde.

Esta vez, la estadounidense se encuentra sentada en el césped, rara vez sola. El inglés, a la distancia la observa delicado y atento analizando serio en ir o no a preguntarle. Bueno, a lo mejor se siente hostigada. No lo sabrá si no se acerca. ¿Y si realmente se siente hostigada por él, causándole enojo y de no querer verlo nunca más en su vida?

¡¿Para qué piensa de esa manera?! Tener la mente en negativo no ayudará en nada, atraerá desgracias. Siempre tiene que ser positivo, y todo será mejor. Vamos, Emily esta vez aceptará. La anterior le negó porque ya tenía pareja, y la anterior a la anterior, fue por ser un idiota al desmayarse. Hoy, ahora sí que sí le dirá que sí, cuando dé un pie adelante. No puede, se tensa.

Gilbert no le dará chocolates, menos el que tiene, regalo de la húngara para que le deje de pedir cosas para comer. Su amigo Arthur no puede depender de un chocolate para enfrentar los nervios del amor, tiene que ser él mismo y armarse de valor, como todo hombre.

Tiene razón, se dice el rubio. Se muerde el labio, notando con sus orbes el semblante cambiado de la norteamericana, a partir desde que Toris se enfermó del estómago. Es imposible que Francis haya tenido una buena idea que resultó.

¿Debiera decirle? Es su amigo, no de los mejores del mundo para subastarlo en millones, pero lo es.

Cree que está loco al pensar así, muy mal.

―_Frog_, si te alago, por favor golpéame. ―no bromea, va enserio por su seguridad de perder la cordura. Es que darle la razón a Francis es…estar mal de la mente.

―De acuerdo. ―afirma, sin esperar ni por broma lo siguiente.

Kirkland respira profundo y dice:

―Tu idea fue grandiosa ―el galo obedece a golpearlo en la mejilla izquierda, no es su culpa, él quiso, que no le venga a gritar ni insultar―. ¡No tan fuerte, idiota! ¡Casi me sacas un diente, _wine bastard_! ―de todas formas lo insultó, sobándose el rostro.

― ¡No especificaste el grado de dolor del golpe, cejudo! ―exclama el galo viendo su mano después del golpe. Tendrá que aplicarse crema de manos para recuperar su suavidad, si es que no se emociona en continuar agrediendo verbalmente al británico y viceversa. Gracias al cielo, Antonio hace girar la cabeza de Arthur, en dirección a la rubia de ojos azules. Ella se puso de pie, se va yendo. ¡Rápido, tiene que alcanzarla!

Arthur corre por detrás. La alcanza y se posa adelante, deteniéndola sorprendida.

Se saludan. El de cabello rubio ceniza frota el dedo índice con su mejilla un tanto nervioso y ruborizado. ¿Tiene que actuar estar preocupado por Toris? Tal vez, un poco.

―Supe lo de…Toris. Es una lastima. ―da sus condolencias. A Emily no le da mucha importancia, lo que sí es por la salud del castaño. ¿Qué habrá comido para tener ese tremendo e infernal dolo de estómago? Arthur suelta una risa nerviosa, porque es su culpa, la mitad de ella, y no le dirá.

―Más lastima es que no tenga su fiesta de graduación como los demás ―sube y baja los hombros con simpleza―. Aunque la verdad, no me entusiasmaba en ir.

― ¿Por-Por qué? ―pestañea al instante sintiendo su corazón saltar ante la idea de que ser rechazado. Lo que quiere decir, es que ella aceptó ir porque Toris era su amigo o porque le dio pena. Arthur quiere que ella no sienta pena por él. No quiere nada de eso, solo quiere ser aceptado con entusiasmo, en tener la última oportunidad de su vida en hacer volar los sentimientos por la americana.

―Uhm…sería aburrido. ―responde sencilla. Arthur decae los hombros sin pasar desapercibidos. Ella lo nota. Cambia un tanto el tema, prefiriendo que es lo que desea ahora el inglés esta vez. Sabe lo que se imagina.

Pero antes…

― ¿Estás sola? Es decir, nadie te ha invitado al baile… ―no tiene las esperanzas. Si le dice que sí, es por lastima.

La chica niega en haber sido invitada nuevamente, y Kirkland respira hondo mirando al cielo. Baja la mirada hacia ella, y le hace la pregunta si desea ir con él al baile de graduación, pero si no quiere ir y tampoco tiene el entusiasmo por ser aburrido, que no acepte, no tendrá problemas, puede buscar a otras chicas, hay muchas en la escuela, tal vez invitar a la hermana menor de Francis y no su abuela.

Los segundos pasan. Eternos en los sentidos británicos que le comienzan a matar por dentro. ¿Por qué no le contesta enseguida? ¿Tanto debe pensarlo? Por alguna extraña razón le molesta.

―Eh…

―Sí ―le interrumpe, sorprendiéndolo―. Me encantaría acompañarte.

Pero si ella dijo que…

Jones suelta una risa nerviosa y tímida, sin tener la más mínima idea de que decir y explicar por el repentino cambio de parecerle aburrida la fiesta, y en aceptar a Arthur. No obstante, que quede claro que no es por lastima, tan solo quiere acompañarlo con gusto. ¿Habrá algo detrás?

― ¿No te negarás? ―él necesita asegurarse, para después no estar llorando por ahí con su corazón roto.

―No. ―está segurísima en haber elegido bien.

Arthur sonríe alegre, no es para menos, ¿verdad? La chica que le gusta va ir con él al baile. ¡No puede ser mejor su día!

―Genial, entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo para recogerte en tu casa. ―se anticipa planeando todo, tan solo le quedan dos semanas más, y está se termina el plazo de buscar parejas para la fiesta de graduación.

Radiante con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se despide de la joven, caminando torpemente hacia atrás. Luego voltea observando a sus compañeros, levantando los dedos pulgares. Todo resultó, al fin tiene su pareja de baile soñada.

Francis y los demás gritan de emoción, celebrando. De verdad parecen niñitas.

Arthur gira hacia Emily, quien se confunde por lo que hace. El primero ríe, y se vuelve a despedir, pero de otra manera, inclinando en bajar su cuerpo y la cabeza. Una despedida como si fuera la Reina de su mundo, ante la realeza. Bueno, le habían dicho que el chico inglés tenía costumbres un poco anticuadas pero agradables al mismo tiempo.

Surca los labios al verlo alejar.

Arthur llega con los demás, exclamando desenfrenado, percatándose en hacer el ridículo con su postura al parecer una niña conociendo a su súper estrella. Debe tranquilizarse a pesar de no poder esperar tantos días en ver a Emily vestida con un lindo vestido para la fiesta, ir con ella al baile, planificar el lugar y las palabras indicadas en declararse. Si no es correspondido, no importa. Pueden ser amigos y utilizar esa amistad en conquistarla.

¿Y si ella lo hubiera negado? ¿Qué sucedería con Arthur? ¿Invitar a otra persona?

El francés arruga débil el puente entre sus cejas hacia el inglés. Supone que no tenía pensado en invitar a su hermana menor. El mirado niega. ¿Cómo cree? Jamás. Nervios.

Es mejor cambiar el tema y no seguir, ya cumplió con su sueño, ahora solo tiene que esperar los días tortuosos. Por lo menos su traje elegante lo compró hace un mes atrás, tenemos que ver si su padre le prestará el auto.

Mientras tanto, debe volver a las últimas clases que le van quedando.

**(…)**

―No.

Recuerda la repuesta de su padre. No le prestará el auto, por miedo de destrozarlo, quemarlo, hacerle cualquier cosa dañina. ¡Por favor, su fiesta es esta noche! ¡No puede ser así! ¿Cómo demonios irá a buscar a Emily? ¿En bicicleta? Llegará al otro día a la fiesta. Vamos, es su hijo, su adorado hijo. Será responsable, nunca lo ha decepcionado, ¿Por qué ahora no puede, eh? ¿Por qué ahora no le tiene confianza?

Por favor, necesita el auto para recoger a la chica que le gusta.

Oh, con eso cambian las cosas. Recuerda cuando conoció a su madre y…

― ¿Me prestarás las llaves? ―Arthur no necesita saber la historia de sus padres, ya sabe muchas, las conoce todas, incluso la que iba a decir el hombre, quien chasquea los dientes pensando si pasarle las llaves o no. No lo hará― ¡¿Qué?!

Pero calma, no dijo nada de no pasarle el auto para ir a buscar a la estadounidense. Solo son las llaves, quien la tendrá el mayordomo.

Espera un segundo, ¿desde cuando tienen un mayordomo? Desde ahora. Él manejará, lo llevará a recoger a la joven y los dejará a las puertas del hotel donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta. Simple.

Muy bien…, dice Arthur a regañadientes. Por lo menos es mejor que ir en bicicleta.

Va al coche afuera de su casa. Espera al mayordomo apoyado en la puerta de atrás. ¿Cuánto más tardará ese idiota? Los minutos avanzan, Emily se aburrirá de esperarlo y preferirá dormir. ¡Maldita sea, apresúrate!

Gracias al cielo sale de la casa con una sonrisa. ¿Qué ve de bueno para sonreír? ¡Está apurado! Solo entra y enciende el maldito auto.

Antes de eso, para hacerlo más lento e irritante para el menor, le abre la puerta de atrás para que entre. Arthur suspira y entra sentándose cómodo. Se cierra la puerta, donde el mayor se dirige a su posición de piloto, encendiendo y avanzando el coche por las calles bajo la noche. Le pregunta a Arthur la dirección de la joven de cabello dorado. Para contestar tartamudea, se siente un poco nervioso, más se pone al estar parado frente a la casa de ella.

¿Se ve bien?

―Claro señor, se ve elegante. ―alaga el mayordomo, agregando la excelente combinación de los zapatos negros, pantalón, chaqueta y corbata del mismo color oscuro. La camisa es blanca para resaltar la oscuridad, no parecer apagado y perderse en la noche.

Se peina con las manos y se arregla la corbata. Enseguida presiona el timbre con su índice, a espera de la chica.

No demora mucho. Emily abre la puerta de su casa asomando su silueta frágil. Cierra sin darle la espalda al espectador inglés, con sus esmeraldas bañados en brillos al mirarla.

Vestido gris, suave sin ser opaco, por arriba de las rodillas. Zapatos de tacón, ni tan altos ni tan bajos. Su cabello ondulado y arreglado con elegancia, un pequeño adorno en forma de flor en el lado derecho, despejando la hermosura de su rostro, y esos pendientes como diamantes en los lóbulos de sus orejas.

Sus azules más hermosos que nunca, surcando con esfuerzo los labios al sentirse mirada y sonrojada. Arthur no se percata cuando llegó al frente suyo, despabilando. Estaba aturdido, algo tonto. Su vientre se presiona y esas mariposas le nacen aunque reaccione y le diga tímidamente a la joven que se ve linda. Ella agradece, siendo invitada a subir al auto. Los dos se sientan sin entablar una conversación o algo poco. Tener al mayordomo adelante no les da demasiada confianza, menos para Arthur. Conversaran más tranquilo al llegar a la fiesta, el inglés tiene planeado ir a otro lugar si es que se aburren, o le nazca al darse cuenta que es el momento indicado de declararse.

Al aviso del conductor, llegan al hotel. Hay luces de colores por todas partes, muchos van entrando. Llegaron a tiempo.

Se despiden del hombre contratado por papá, pidiendo la hora exacta para recogerlos. Qué tal a las…

―Tengo permiso hasta las tres de la madrugada. ―informa Emily ante la exigencia de sus padres, ni un minuto más de lo acordado.

Entonces a hasta las tres. Después de todo Arthur es responsable si sus futuros suegros…es decir los padres de su futura novia…es decir…los padres de Emily lo desean así. Uff…eso fue complicado.

Caminan al hotel. La joven de orbes azulados coge el brazo del mayor, colocándolo tenso. Rápidamente sacude la cabeza, estar tenso no es lo mejor. Tiene que seguir aunque el brazo de la chica que le gusta yace sujetando el suyo.

Entonces entran. Arthur trata de buscar a sus amigos con la vista sin lograrlo. ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos idiotas? Le dijeron que se encontrarían aquí mismo. A lo mejor deben andar en el baño o comiendo.

―Arthur ―el nombrado gira hacia la voz femenina, quien baja un poco el rostro, pestañeando―, creo que no te dije como te ves hoy…

Arthur no sabe que decir al respecto. Solo articula un "Eh…tal vez".

Emily se toca el rostro con su mano libre. Lo siente tibio. Sabe que se encuentra sonrojada al medio del ambiente de fiesta y de los nerviosismos, dándose cuenta de su descortesía hacia el británico, quien él la alagó al pasarla a recoger. Es su turno también.

―Te ves…bien ―desvía la mirada y la regresa varias veces al rubio―, y lindo.

―Gra-Gracias. ―algo nervioso, sintiéndose bien por el alago no logra tranquilizar su habla. Jamás esperó esto, que ella le dijese en verse bien y lindo, sobre todo lindo.

¿Se quedará así para siempre? Es decir, inmóvil, parado al medio de la fiesta, mientras todos disfrutan. No ha encontrado a ninguno de sus amigos, y si no están, no tiene nada más que hacer. No perderá el tiempo, jamás fue su intención venir a disfrutar, a bailar y a desordenarse. La única intención era traer a Emily, el momento indicado para sus sentimientos.

Muy bien. Olvida los tontos nervios y comportarse como imbécil ante la estadounidense. Debe ser un hombre, tomar valor en salir del lugar, ir a otro sitio más tranquilo para que ella pueda escucharlo.

― ¡Arthur, al fin te encontré! ―Antonio aparece alzando la mano. El aludido únicamente observa a la joven Jones como si nada en el mundo, más que ella existiera― Los chicos y yo estamos-

―Ven conmigo. ―sin percatarse del español, coge la mano de la chica, llevándola afuera del hotel, por donde entraron.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Arthur! ―se siente como fantasma, ¿por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué se alejaron de él? ¡¿Qué hizo?! Solo quería contarles y llevarlos donde…

― ¡Antonio, trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo! ―esa voz…esa voz de la italiana mayor lo hace estremecer de los escalofríos. Con Ludwig, ya intercambiaron sus parejas. Éste está radiante con la italiana menor. Hubiese preferido quedarse con ella… No tiene otra opción que obedecer a su pareja actual, no puede tener tranquilidad un solo momento…

Aff. Ojalá Arthur tenga buena suerte, no como la suya.

― ¡Antonio!

― ¡Ya voy!

**(…)**

Emily preguntó por qué salieron de la fiesta y por qué dejó a Antonio hablar solo. ¿Estaba Antonio? Dudó Arthur, extrañándose ya que no lo vio. Bueno, tampoco era de gran importancia. Continuó tomado de la mano de la menor, viendo en dónde podrían ir a platicar sin muchas interrupciones.

La rubia señaló a una plaza, pero sin entender que era lo que quería el inglés lejos de la fiesta de graduación, que debía ser importante para él, ya que dejaría la escuela para siempre, siguiendo su camino a otros rumbos.

A Arthur no le interesaba la fiesta. Se lo dijo sin soltarla, cruzando las calles de noche.

Llegando al sitio con las luces encendidas alumbrando la vegetación adornando, se sentaron en una banca cercana, desde ahí, Arthur tragó saliva sin decir nada más.

Exhala e inhala, frotando sus manos y acariciando sus dedos. ¿Cómo empezar? No quiere ser brusco ni lanzarse en declararse. "Oye, me gustas", no puede hacerlo así. Algo más lento y explicativo es lo adecuado. Sin embargo demorarse tanto hará a la chica irse y dejarlo solo.

Oh, oh. Emily se pone de pie.

― ¿Te-Te vas? ―Arthur se levanta también, impulsado.

―Sí. ―debe estar bromeando, no puede irse, debe quedarse.

―Pero necesito hablar contigo. ―no hace parecer desesperado aunque lo esté.

Pero a Emily se le está siendo aburrida la "fiesta". Sabía que sería así, y creyó que con Arthur la pasaría bien y divertido. No es de esa manera. Mejor es regresar a casa si él no le va a decir nada de lo quiere hablar.

Si fue importante insistir en ser su pareja de baile, era por algo que quiera decirle ahora. Importante.

Arthur ya llegó hasta aquí, a lo que tenía planeado. Si no habla, ella se irá. ¿Eso quiere? ¿Qué se vaya e ir tras ella? No hará eso, no se arrastrará por una chica a pesar de estar enamorado. Más allá de a verse arrastrado todo el condenado año escolar.

Es su última carta, su última jugada, no hay más.

Mira fijamente a la menor. La brisa hace mover sus hebras calmando los escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal. Intimida, sin asustarla. Avanza los pies lo más cercano posible a la americana, sin despegar sus verdes sobre los azules.

Empieza.

―Sucede que tú ―hace una pausa mirando al cielo y volviendo al frente, exhalando―…me gustas. Y está era la única y última oportunidad que tenía en decírtelo, siendo rechazado o no. Vaya, me saqué un gran peso de encima. ―fue extraño esa sensación de sentirse más liviano, que tuvo que pensar en voz alta.

―Am…entonces te gusto ―repite lo dicho por el mayor, acariciando su brazo desnudo con su mano, analizando muy bien en no ser cruel―. No te puedo corresponder…

―No te preocupes por eso-

―Pero tampoco no te voy a corresponder. ―corrige, mejor dicho, prosigue desconcertando al europeo, quien parpadea en comprender.

Para entenderlo mejor, le dijo que no le gusta pero quien sabe si más adelante tendrán algo, ¿no? ¿Es así? ¿Eso quiso decir? ¿Quiso decir que se seguirán viendo? ¿En las vacaciones de verano? ¡¿De verdad?!

―Podremos ser amigos y vernos en las vacaciones ―dulcemente surca los labios, escondiendo sus manos atrás, sin que Arthur pueda creer todo esto, es un sueño, confundido en ser solo amigos en las vacaciones…solo amigos―, y si quieres que me enamore de ti, tendrás que conquistarme.

Olviden el solo amigos. No es correspondido en este momento, pero lo será en un par de meses más.

Arthur se tiene confianza en conquistarla. Para él es sencillo capturar el corazón de una damisela más allá de sus acciones de caballero, más allá de ofrecerle las estrellas, el cielo y la luna. Mucho más allá. Tampoco será un psicópata enamorado enviándole mensajes de textos y llamarla todos los días. Claro, como dijo ella, iniciaran como amigos, usando esa estrategia en conquistarla, ofrecerle su hombro si algún día se siente mal y tenga ganas de llorar.

La llevará al cine, al teatro, a comer, a la playa, a la nieve, a donde sea que ella quiera, incluso le cocinará. Todo eso lo hará sentir como un sirviente, arrastrándose. ¡¿Acaso eso importa?! ¡Claro que no! El destino le coloca todo eso para ver si seguirá o retrocederá para perderla. Es déjala o tómala. La respuesta es obvia.

Arthur sonríe.

―Pero te advierto que no seré tan fácil ―informa Emily cruzándose de brazos, queriendo imponer en ser una mujer difícil, causando gracia en el inglés―. Con videojuegos y hogdog no serán suficientes.

―De acuerdo. ―su sonrisa no desaparece. No tenía pensando sobre lo que le dijo ella. En fin, que más da. Hay muchas cosas en el mundo para tener su atención, como por ejemplo, la gélida noche estremecer la piel de la joven, señal en tener frío y en posar sus manos en los brazos de ella.

Los acaricia levemente, preguntando si tiene frío.

Jones baja la mirada, sus pómulos se tornan rojos al responder que tiene un "poco" de frío.

Arthur se quita la chaqueta, envolviéndola y abrigándole la espalda, acomodándosela bien, verificando si sigue sintiendo frío. No mucho.

― ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? ―invita el joven, guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

―Ah, s-sí ―acierta viendo el brazo de Arthur esperar por el suyo a sujetarlo. Alza a mirarlo. Él le sonríe de lado colocándola nerviosa. Rápidamente accede a pasar su brazo por el de él, caminando despacio en regresar al hotel―. ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu enfermedad? ―repentinamente se acuerda de la escena del desmayo.

― ¿Cuál enfermedad? ―todavía no lo sabe, ni sus amigos le contaron que tenía una enfermedad que no sabía que tenía.

―La desmayifargoforis.

Detienen el paso por orden el inglés. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué demonios era esa enfermedad?

―Me la dijeron Gilbert y Francis cuando te desmayaste.

Esos estúpidos… ¡Ya verán, los matará cuando regrese a la fiesta! ¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decirle eso a Emily?! ¡Arg! ¡Cielos! No podía esperar más de ellos… ¿Ahora que le dirá? ¿Qué ellos le mintieron y que no tiene esa enfermedad?

―Sé que esa enfermedad no existe, lo hicieron para ayudarte pero no resultó mucho que digamos.

Arthur la observa detenidamente. Ladea la cabeza y decide continuar caminando. Y sí que no resultó en la ayuda, lo habían dejado más en vergüenza, par de inútiles buenos para nada.

―Ah y no cosa más antes de volver ―pronuncia otra vez sin dejar de seguir los pasos del mayor―. Esta semana iré a ver a Toris, su dolor de estómago no cesa. ¿Qué crees que haya comido para estar tan mal?

―No tengo idea, pero pobre de él. Ojalá se recupere pronto. ―miente con descaro. No le dirá ni muerto que Toris se enfermó gracias a Francis, y gracias a Francis pudo tener a Emily como pareja de baile. Nunca tan mal amigo, a pesar de tener opiniones distintas, confrontarlas para golpearse e insultarse. Gracias a él, Emily se encuentra esta noche en su fiesta de graduación, habiéndose declarado con nuevas oportunidades de conquistarla. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? ¿Un beso? ¿Es necesario robarlo? No, tampoco pedirle. Solo debe dejar pasar el tiempo. No hay nada mejor que ir capturando su corazón de apoco, como buen caballero.

Y a pesar de todo, no le desea mal a Toris.

Demonios, Emily irá a visitarlo. ¿Pero por buena causa, no? Es su amigo. No tiene para qué sentir celos si no son nada, todavía. Y ser pareja de baile no cuenta.

Al llegar la hora de las tres de la madrugada, Arthur como buen muchacho, respeta en dejar a Emily a las puertas de la casa. Se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, ambos ideando en mantenerse en contacto. Él puede llamarla cuando quiera, no tan seguido eso sí, o estaría hostigada. Ella, por supuesto también puede llamarlo cuando quiera.

―Cuídate, nos vemos. ―Emily camina entrando a su casa luego de escuchar a Arthur decir lo mismo que ella y devolverle la chaqueta.

La puerta se cierra.

Kirkland suspira contento. Hoy tendrá un bonito sueño.

―Arthur. ―de repente oye la voz de la americana asomarse desde la segunda planta de la casa, su habitación, desde la ventana.

Sonríe y le manda un beso por el aire. Cierra la ventana.

El rostro del británico está hecho un tomate sin haber imaginado que ella tendría tanto valor y personalidad en enviarle un beso.

Se quiere desmayar. Lo mejor es entrar al auto y desmayarse así, para no padecer de esa enfermedad estúpida que dijeron sus amigos.

Entra. El mayordomo le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Está perfecto, solo quiere irse a casa, sintiendo su corazón aumentar el ritmo cardiaco, subiéndole la temperatura, su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas como las mariposas en su estómago. Se desmaya, donde al interior de sus sueños, se ve danzando con Emily en el baile.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Maldito final, se alargan solos, le doy vueltas y vueltas, y más vueltas. Pero…listo, lo terminé cumpliendo con el día.

Pronto subiré dos que son fic's con muchos, muchos, muchos capítulos. Uno está siendo escrito y avanzado con una amiga, esperamos que les guste la trama, aunque al principio no comienza con el tema de la trama. Y el otro fic, es personal, que apenas lo estoy escribiendo x3

Ambos son universo alterno de la misma pareja.

Entonces, eso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, divertido, reído y llorado(?)

¡Saludos!

_¿__Review's?_


End file.
